Rise of Nightmare
by Looong Dek Dong
Summary: A story of the 7 tails rise to glory. Will move to M rated later


2 weeks after Kyubi attack…..

One cold night in Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) a slight mist blew in.

Knowingly leaf ninjas gathered around the gate preparing for an attack. Suddenly a kunoichi wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a flak Jacket and a simple sleeveless red outfit underneath it; with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in the center named Kurenai Yūhi heard a faint cry. Then it echoed and faded away, but as soon as the cry faded, the mist faded also. Then a woman screamed my baby. Three ANBU guards with a Turtle, Dog, and Weasel mask appeared.

A Nara clan female turned around and she said "My baby he…he…he's gone."

The dog masked ANBU member said "What was the baby's name?"

The women hesitated then the weasel masked ANBU said "We need his name now?"

She finally said "His name is Heihachi Akinara."

The room fell silent the weasel masked ANBU stuttered and said "Aki…nara."

She said "Yes I feel in love with an Akimichi before I could tell him I was with child he was slaughtered by kumo ninjas. I keep the child away from everybody because he was not supposed to happen and now he is gone just like his father."

Soon after the commotion the Hokage sent for his ANBU guards Turtle, Dog, and Weasel.

The Hokage stood up from his desk and screamed "what the fuck happened" tossing his desk to the side.

The Dog masked ANBU swallowed and looked around at the other two ANBU guards . Finally he spoke and told Hokage the story. The Hokage sat back down wiped his brow and told the Dog, and Turtle masked ANBU to try and find a trace of this kidnapper.

Meanwhile the Hokage and the Weasel masked ANBU were discussing the situation the Hokage looked at his guard and said "We've made a grave mistake."

Far away from the Village Hidden the Leaves a tall figure wearing black shinobi pants, black muscle shirt, blood red Jonin vest, black leather fingerless gloves/w metal knuckles and back plate, black steel lined combat boots, black forearm guards with red tribal accents and a kiri forehead protector; is currently tree hoping toward the Land of Waves to meet the boat that will take him back to Kiri. Evening the next day the kiri shinobi walked up to a medium sized tanker.

The Captain said "The water is very peaceful."

The kiri ninja said "But the sharks are deadly."

The Captain smirked and said "You're 2 days ahead of schedule."

The kiri shinobi said "Konoha had a string of bad luck."

The Captain nodded and said "Let's get out of Fire Country and get you something decent to eat."

The waves of the ocean were clear until a small sail boat was speeding with a flag of the Konoha symbol.

The 1st officer panicked and said "Enemy boat coming up fast."

The Captain sounded general quarters, called to the engine room and said "Give me all the speed you can."

The Konoha ship picked up more speed and gained quickly because of its small size. After several minutes the Konoha ship was only a 100 feet away.

The Captain of the Konoha ship said through their loud speaker "This is ANBU Captain Dog; Kiri Sunrise cut your engines and prepare to be boarded."

The kiri ninja said "I'll deal with them."

The Kiri shinobi used his Chakra to stick to the back of the ship. He went through several hand seals, slammed his palm on the surface of the water and said "Daibakufu no Jutsu (Great Waterfall Technique)!" A massive wave of watered rose into the sky and surged towards the Konoha boat. Just before the wave hit the boat a blast of Futon Chakra cut a path through the wave allowing it to pass them by harmlessly. The ship was within jumping distance and before the Konoha shinobi could board the Kiri ship the shinobi used a chakra enhanced jump to reach the boat.

The Kiri Shinobi landed on the front of the ship and surveyed the Konoha shinobi. He saw two ANBU with a Dog and Turtle mask and a few chunin.

The Dog masked ANBU stepped forward and said "Identify yourself."

The Kiri shinobi smirked as his eyes closed and said "You may call me Leviathan."

Leviathan charged forward faster than the ANBU anticipated and kicked Turtle in the stomach sending him to the back of the boat. Dog pulled out a kunai and slashed at Leviathan. Leviathan ducked the slash and planted a fist into Dog's gut sending him stumbling back. Leviathan side stepped Turtle's punch, stepped forward and used a hip throw to send him over the rail and into the ocean. Leviathan spun around and fired a compressed ball of water into Dog's stomach sending him into the ocean. Leviathan jumped onto the water went through several hand seals, slammed his hands on the surface and said "Mizu Kamikiri (Rising Water Slicer)!" A fast crescent shaped blade of water shot forward and cut the boat in half.

Leviathan stood up on the water to see Turtle and Dog staring at him.

Leviathan smirked and said "It's been fun, but I can't play with you anymore."

A dense mist rolled in completely obscuring Leviathan and the retreating ship. After several minutes of waiting the mist cleared to reveal Leviathan and the Kiri ship out of sight.

Dog relaxed and said "Hokage-sama isn't going to like this."

Turtle said "Don't worry, our flames of youth will burn brightly once again."

Dog turned his head towards Turtle and in a bored tone said "You say something."

Loud curses could be heard for miles.

Later on that night as the Kiri ship pulled into Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Mist); Kiri ninjas joined Leviathan holding the baby.

But soon as they arrived from his mission two ANBU ninjas appeared and said "You need to report to 4th Mizukage a.s.a.p."

The ANBU watched in slight awe as Leviathan's body disappeared. A few moments later Leviathan appeared in the Mizukage's office to see him looking over the village from his window.

Leviathan bowed on one knee and said "I've completed my mission Lord Mizukage."

The Mizukage smirked and said "Not only that, but early as well. Go get the sealing chamber ready and I'll join you shortly."

Leviathan bowed his head and said "Hai."

Leviathan disappeared in a column of water and reappeared inside a cavern that was covered in seals. Leviathan placed the baby on a stone alter and light four candles. 10 minutes later the Mizukage appeared with a couple of council members.

The Mizukage said "You've done well Leviathan. You will take off your mask; because once the sealing is done I'm putting you in charge of his training Kyoshiro."

Leviathan removed his hood and mask to reveal shaggy crimson red hair, strong slightly narrow jaw, twin scars going down both eyes, and his eyes glowed a deep crimson.

Kyoshiro bowed his head and said "Hai, Lord Mizukage."

1½ hour later…..

Kyoshiro, the Mizukage, and the council members appeared in the Mizukage's office.

The Mizukage sat behind his desk and said "The boy will start training at the age of four and he will become our greatest weapon."

Kyoshiro bowed his head, scowled and said "Hai."


End file.
